Bitten
by UnmercyfulDeath
Summary: okay... WAY out of the drakengard world. i had the idea of this tory about 5 months ago, but i just now wrote it. this is just a snippit of the whole story. i upload Chapter 2 soon.
1. Chapter 1

Bitten

"**Night is falling" I think to my crimson dragon. **

"**Yes, Caim. Your forces are stopping. We should land and rest for the night." she replied. **

**She tilted her wings and aimed downward. As she neared the ground, she pulled up. I felt her body slightly shake when she took the impact with her tail. She lowered her shoulders and I dismounted. Silently, I make pitch my tent. I wanted it to be the farthest away. So I could be closer to my dragon. With one last look at my dragon, I enter the tent and place my sleeping bag on the ground. I yawn slightly and drift into sleep...**

**(switch PoV to new character.)**

**Oh the glorious night! So much better than day. I stalk swiftly through the dense forest. My silky black dress did not protect me from the cold wind. I did not care. I was hungry and nothing was going to stop me from eating. The dull glimmer of a fire caught my eyes. I smiled at my luck. Silently I entered the camp. By the size of it, there were many people here. **

"**_Fools!"_I think to myself.**

**I quickly make my choice of which to victimize. With a smile, I enter the farthest tent. **

**(Back to Caims PoV.)**

**I could not have had a worse dream. More like a nightmare. I look at the ground sadly. My parents murder. I shake my head, as if to clear the memories.**

**_S__nap!_**

**I look up in surprise. My heart stopped beating. Standing in front of me was a tall female in a deathly black dress. Her hair was black with stripes of blood red scattered though it. But her eyes. Her eyes were deep violet. A very unnatural color. I tried to look away, but I couldn't. My gaze was forced into those eyes. I felt my body freeze. I was petrified. I tired to contact my dragon, but her mind was closed. To my horror, the female came closer. She sat down next to me. Still my gaze was on her eyes. She was _smiling! _She took her hand and pushed me back down into a laying position. **

**She leaned in closer to my neck. **

"**Your so young! Too bad the good die in their youthfulness. Don't worry. It won't hurt a bit." she whispered in my ear. **

"**_DRAGON! HELP!" _I scream through the pact voice. **

**Still, she ignored me. By now, I felt the female's lips on my neck. I also felt her grab my hand. She held it like we were lovers. **

"**_Okay..."_ I think to myself, forgetting for a moment what she was about to do. **

**Fear ran though my blood. I was in the presence of a vampire. I closed his eyes, waiting for her deathly bite. She squeezed my hand.**

"**Be calm."she whispered.**

**I forced myself to obey her. I felt her lips part against my neck. I took one last gasp of fresh, night air.**

**Finally, she bit.**


	2. Surprises

Bitten: chapter 2: Surprises:

**Pain beyond any human can bear exploded from my body. My petrifaction was broken. I writhed in pain, but the vampire held me tight. I felt more fear than I had ever felt in my life. I felt though the pain my life draining slowly. I was gaging and coughing. I heard the dragon roar out side. My eyes were filled with tears. Still, the pain continued. I also felt a very odd sensation in my teeth. **

"**_Probably my fangs growing."_ I think to myself. **

"**CAIM!" the dragon bellowed in pain and anger. **

**I heard my forces gathering outside. Still, the vampire held her bite. **

"**DON'T JUST STAND THERE! GO IN HIS TENT!" The dragon roared at my forces. **

**She was too late. We were dying. I heard someone enter, but my eyes were closed from the pain. With a sudden thrust, I felt the vampire being ripped off of me. Her fangs ran down my neck as my rescuer forced her off of me. **

"**Caim!" I heard Inuarts voice. **

"**HEALER! NOW!" He shouted out to the other men.**

**I felt the healers come to me, but I was already more than half way gone. **

"**Hold on, Caim!" Inuart told me.**

**I felt the pain ebbing away. Swiftly, unconsciousness took me down. Down past death herself. I was gone. **

**I slowly opened my eyes. I saw my sister Furiae siting above me. Inuart was next to her. I moved my head to the side. I felt Furiae and Inuart's gaze turn to me.**

"**Caim!" Furiae exclaimed. **

**She threw her arms around me. All I could do is smile at little. **

"**Oh, Caim! We thought we lost you!" she said.**

"**Caim, What happened?" Inuart asked.**

"**I think I was bitten. Bitten by a vampire." I reply weakly. **

"**Yes, I know that. But the healers lost your pulse after you fell unconscious. You were announced dead shortly after. They're digging your grave now." Inuart said sadly.**

**I look at him through narrow eyes. **

"**Like the first thing I want to hear when I wake up is that I was announced dead. Hearing my grave is being dug is even worse!" I say.**

"**Caim, it's true. I even tried to feel your pulse myself. I didn't feel anything." Furiae told me.**

"**Well, I'm alright now. Go tell them to stop." I say. **

**Inuart just looked at me like I was crazy. **

"**You expect me to just walk out of here and tell all your men 'Hey, Caims back. Get ready to move out soon'? That would freak the hell out of them!" he said. **

"**If you don't, the sight of me walking out of here will most like likely freak them out." I retorted. **

**I tried to sit up, but Furiae pushed me back down. Her eyes were filled with worry. **

"**I'm fine." I say. **

"**I would love for you to walk out there and burst into flames because it's day out." Inuart sneered.**

**Hate rise in my heart. He wanted my rank! He thought that I wasn't normal any more!**

"**_I'll show you!"_ I thought. **

"**_What do you want to show me?"_ the dragon peeped into my mind. **

"**_Not you. Inuart."_ I reply.**

"**_I blame you." _she snapped at me. **

"**_What did I do?"_ I ask as Furiae and Inuart leave. **

"_**We are undead." **_**was all she said.**


	3. Planning

**Bitten: Chapter 3: Planing**

"**WHAT!" I scream at her.**

"**Caim, do you know what becomes of the person who is bitten by a vampire?" she asked me.**

"**No. All I know is they get fangs and continue their lives normally." I reply.**

"**Caim, yes we got fangs, but we are the farthest thing from normal." she told me.**

"**Alright, miss know-it-all dragon, what all happens to us now?" I ask.**

"**I'm not sure on some of the facts, but I will tell you the ones I know are true." the dragon said.**

**I took a deep breath. What was I? Was I even human? I felt the dragons presence in my mind. **

"**Are you ready for what I am about to tell you?" she asked as if she was worried for me.**

"**Yes." I reply.**

**The dragon cleared her throat and began: "well, vampires are extremely strong and fast. They can remain completely still for long moments in time. Senses are sharper than even a cats. Vampires use psychokinesis to-"**

"**Wait, what?!" I exclaim. **

"**What? Psychokinesis?" **

"**Yes."**

"**Psychokinesis is the ability to control things like matter, time, energy, or space with just the use of the mind. What you are used to is Telepathy, the sending of thoughts and pictures through the air form one mind to another." the dragon explained.**

"**Okay... psychokinesis and telepathy. Got it." I say.**

"**Not really. You only know basic telepathy skills. Your not even _close_to unlocking psychokinesis!" the dragon told me.**

"**Okay. I know what the big words mean. More with vampire abilities." I say, actually wanting to hear more.**

"**Okay. Vampires use psychokinesis to petrify the 'victims' before they even bite. And when vampires sleep, they actually die." the dragon wrapped up her explanation. **

"**Woo! That's a lot!" I say.**

"**I havn't even gotten into feeding yet." the dragon said.**

"**Oh, yay! What do we have to eat? Tree bark?" I say sarcastically.**

"**No. Blood." **

"**WHAT!"**

"**Vampires have to drink blood to survive. Human is the healthiest. Animal can sustain, but they may be driven insane. They cannot eat physical food. And, I think thats about it for feeding." the dragon explained.**

"**Now I hate being a vampire. I'm already blood-thirsty enough!" I say.**

"**yes, but now the fun part."**

"**oh?"**

"**Death and psychokinetic movements."**

"**Oh! Yay!"**

**the dragon giggled at my eagerness at learning what all I could do with my mind. **

"**First, how we can die. The sun! Avoid the sun! Holy objects can be harmful, but may not kill. You cannot enter a persons house without invitation, Although that has nothing to do with dying. We can die by fire, decapitation or a stake through the heart. Silver is a BIG no-no! Silver can be fatal in the head, heart, and gut." the dragon soon ran out of breath. **

"**Wow. Thats a lot of ways to die." I say.**

"**Yes, my sycophant. It is." the dragon said.**

"**I don't think my mind is big enough to hold any more information."**

**The dragon laughed.**

"**But you were so eager for psychokinetic movements." she joked. **

"**I know. I'll try to squeeze more stuff in." I say.**

"**Rolling typically refers to a temporary petrified state that vampires can use to conceal their movements. Mass hypnosis is when some vampires are able to make a hypnotic effect over an entire crowd. Vampire's bite is when the vampire's bite can provide the vampire with mental control over the victim. Most can remove the effect of the bite by disinfecting the wound with holy water. A vampire must enter a victim's mind during a bite to gain control over the victim. A vampire's bite can be sexual.-"**

"**Eww." I say.**

"**Yes, I still have a lot to go. Anyways, Empathy is a Vampires refer to being able to smell emotions such as fear and lust, and some vampires are able to detect lies. Some vampires have one or more animals to call. Some have the ability to form an emotional or hypnotic connection with their voices. Some vampires can call shadows, covering an area in darkness. Some are able to cause corruption with their bite, unless the victim is sufficiently powerful to resist, even a single bite can cause a victim to decay and die. The ardeur appears capable of giving passion, inspiring love and devotion, addicting people to its effects, and even shaping people into one another's ideal lover. It does this by detecting a person's deepest desire and seeking to provide it." the dragon explained.**

"**Too much! Although that ardeur is cool." I say, my mind nearly exploding with all this knowledge!**

"**Ha. Yes. It is a lot of information. I wonder what they are going to do with the Vampyre** ** that bit you." the dragon said, her mind wandering from the topic.**

"**Didn't she get away?" I ask.**

"**No. it took about ten men to hold her down though. She was pissed at losing her meal." the dragon said.**

"**yeah. Right." I said, not really wanting to talk about my misfortune.**

"**I see now. They are going to burn her." my dragon told me.**

"**Was her crime that great?" I ask.**

"**Caim, you and I are now undead! We can no longer be normal!" **

"**I know. We can be great, though." I say, a plan wriggling its way into my mind.**

"**What do you mean?" the dragon snapped at me, trying to grab a glimpse at what my mind was creating. **

"**Is it day out?" I ask.**

"**No. if it were, we would be 'asleep'."**

"**Good." was all I said.**


End file.
